


Lenny Gets The Flu

by DittyWrites



Series: Flash Rogues Shenanigans [5]
Category: DCU (Comics), The Flash (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 19:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3740290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DittyWrites/pseuds/DittyWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Cold is unwell and is left in the care of his fellow rogues. Poor guy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lenny Gets The Flu

If Lenny had been asked to make a list of the worst things that could possibly happen this would have been near the top. Illness did not suit him since was a methodical man who liked his senses to be in top form at all times. So this flu he had was a major inconvenience to him. He could have possibly tolerated it had he been living alone in his apartment since he could rely on Lisa to provide some support (and soup if she was in the giving mood). However, he wasn't alone in his apartment and he knew for a fact that Lisa was having a day out with Mark in Starling City, since Mark had been feeling particularly down recently. After a week of storm clouds being constantly outside the apartment she had suggested a small day out to boost his spirits and they weren't due back until late.

He was left alone with Mick and Axel and although he could hear them moving around they had not been in to check on him and he was counting on that lucky streak continuing. If they remained unaware that he was ill then he could stay undisturbed and hopefully keep his wits about him. For today, ignorance was definitely bliss. He grabbed some paracetamol from beside the bed, downed two, shimmied his body further underneath the covers and drifted off into sleep.

Mick was bored. He had spent his morning watching _Backdraft_ and by the time noon rolled around he was surprised to realise that he hadn't actually seen Lenny today. He rolled off the couch and made his way through the apartment to see what was up. Marching straight into the room without knocking, he cocked his head to see Lenny having a fitful sleep before dissolving into a coughing fit. “Ohh.” Mick thought. “Looks like Lenny has caught himself a bug.” He briefly debated waking him up but thought better of it and quickly left to tell Axel the situation.

A particularly serious coughing fit dragged Lenny from his slumber. Reaching blindly for more paracetamol he briefly debated calling Mick to ask for something stronger. When a loud, obnoxious voice suddenly came from the doorway.

“YOOHOO! DID SOMEONE CALL FOR A DOCTOR?!?” Lenny turned towards the door with a pained expression and groaned as he saw Axel come into view wearing blue scrubs, a mask over his face and a tiny white nurses hat. “LENNY! MY PATIENT! ARE YOU READY FOR ME TO TAKE YOUR TEMPERATURE?”

“No.” Lenny whispered quietly. “No. Not you.”

“Yes me.” Axel nodded as he moved towards the bed.

“No.”

“Yes.”

“Please, no. Where's Mick?”

“Mick said I was to take care of you because, and im quoting this, 'Lenny is a grumpy prick when he's not feeling 100%”

“Axel I swear to god if you do anything to deliberate disturb or hurt me I will freeze you in ways that will make you impotent until the end of time.”

“....I'll keep that in mind.”

Axel leaned over Lenny and placed his hand on his forehead. He was really hot, almost feverish. Axel felt a twinge of concern for the older man and made a point to get him a cold glass of water to help him take another pill. He quickly righted himself and offered to make Lenny something to eat if he wanted and after receiving a weak nod, left.

\- - -

It only took Axel around a minute to discover that neither himself nor Mick were culinary experts. After a quick debate over what to prepare they settled on toast, toast wasn't difficult to make and it shouldn't be too heavy for the ailing Lenny. Keeping in mind the mess Mick had made of the apartment on the first night of them moving in, he had made a point of asking Mick to refrain from using the heat gun to make the toast. Mick had shrugged and made a quiet comment which sounded suspiciously like 'still tasted good tho', which Axel cleverly ignored.

Bringing the fruits of their shared cooking labour to Lenny, they presented the plate of toast to him with a flourish. He cracked an eye open and gestured for them to leave it on the bedside cabinet. Axel leaned over to put it down and accidentally nudged Lenny's knee which caused the toast to fall onto the covers. Lenny sighed deeply and made a move to shake the crumbs off. “Thanks a lot guys. I was just thinking this bed was too comfortable and could do with something scratchy on it to shake things up.” Axel spread his hands apologetically and both men retreated. Bringing the toast to his mouth, Lenny bit in before coughing it back onto the plate. Dry. The bastards had actually given him dry toast.

The second time the pair visited him, he was shivering. His entire body was on fire, yet he was freezing and the irony was not lost on him. He asked Mick if there were any spare blankets and Mick had replied that he had a better idea and disappeared. That was ten minutes ago and exactly eight minutes before his room had become hotter than the damn Congo. Lenny had been forced to strip down to his black boxers to escape the exhausting heat. “Mick” he croaked. “MICK! AXEL! WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE?”

Axel's head appeared at the door a second later with a sheepish grin on his face. “Lenny man...uhh. You remember how you used your cold gun to freeze the boiler while I was in the shower? Well Mick has done something similar with the central heating. We're currently just trying to fix it and we may need to borrow your gun. So yeah.” Lenny swore under his breath and attempted to get back into blissful unconsciousness.

\- - -

He wanted to cry. Hours had passed as he fell in and out of sleep. Here he was, a fully grown male adult who moonlights as a supervillain and all he wanted to do was cry. His body ached, he was starving and the room was still existing at an uncomfortable level of heat. Rolling into a ball, he faced the wall and waited for death to take him. Without warning, the temperature dropped to a more enjoyable level and a gentle breeze began to waft over him while the smell of freshly-made chicken soup. He quickly turned around to face the doorway and relief clouded his features. Lisa and Mark had returned from their trip and taken pity on the poor man who had been left with the worst possible care givers.

“Alright bro!” Lisa simpered from the doorway. “Is someone feeling sorry for themselves today?” Mark gave him an encouraging smile and for the first time that whole day, Lenny felt something akin to hope that he would make it through this.

 


End file.
